


Stars

by orphan_account



Category: I Am Not Okay With This (Comics), I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: (i think??), Bisexual Female Character, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't expect too much, Gen, Harley's Pan because ~projection~, How Do I Tag, Lacey and Harley are just Bros(TM), Lacey is a certified Bishrekual, Lacey is a little shit, Lacey: tHaT iS nOt CorReCt BeCaUsE iN tHe EnCyClOpEdIa Of adhfayudbh, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pansexual Character, People who call Harley a Punk:....., RIP Lacey's electric bill, Tags Are Hard, first off, since they're the main characters most of the time in here, so if you're dedicated enough to read tags, there may be some grammar mistakes but meh, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're prettier that the stars""...It's morning"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a story that my best friend and I are writing with both of our OC's with her being the writer and me being the editor and psuedo-beta reader! The story will follow the normal plot of IANOWT but with some differences since, OC's, y'know?(My friend's OC is Lacey, mine's Harley)This is also on Wattpad under the same name on my friends account!
Relationships: Bradley Lewis & Original Female Character(s), Bradley Lewis/Original Female Character(s), Dina & Sydney Novak & Original Female Character(s), Dina/Bradley Lewis, Dina/Sydney Novak, One-sided (or is it??), Original Female Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Stanley Barber & Original Female Character(s), Stanley Barber/Original Female Character(s), This one is pretty much one sided
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Starting the Morning With a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the description/summary, basically this story is written by my friend with me being the editor and puesdo-beta reader. This follows the main plot of the show, but with some changes so we could have the OC's fit in the story without it having to be awkward. My friend's OC is Lacey while mine is Harley  
> (And for people who want to know, Hannah Kabel would play Lacey while Rowan Blanchard would play Harley)
> 
> Now, lets let this shit-show begin

_ Lacey's Pov: _

My eyelids slowly peeled away from my eyes as I slid back into consciousness with the blaring sound of my alarm clock now echoing and ringing through my head. Groaning tiredly. I slammed my hand on the offending item in a half-asleep haze. Though when I hit my hand against (what I assumed) to be the snooze button, the annoying beeps of the overrated machine continues, grating on my emotionally tired nerves.

"God, just shut up!" I hissed into the air, before giving one slap on the clock as a last resort before having to be a functioning human being like I definitely am and just out right unplug the annoying thing. Though when my hand touched the cool plastic outside, there was an unusual crackling sound moments before the clock made a weird  _ wrrrr _ -ing noise that just ended with the thing seemingly fritzed and shut off completely. I lifted my head up from my pillow and looked up towards the alarm clock, tapping the box but stopped when it didn't turn back on. 

_ ‘Huh..’  _

I was reluctant to crawl out of the comfortable, warm safe-haven that was my bed, before deciding that I had enough tardy days on my record already and I didn’t want to have to go the detention for like, the 3rd time this month. I sluggishly hopped out of my bed, the tiredness of my body already slipping away by the second. Walking up and opening my dresser, I picked out a yellow sweatshirt with sunflowers and black plaid pants to wear for the day, and applied some light touches of makeup to my face. Then, before going out to eat some food, I looked in the mirror and looked over my outfit.  _ ‘Wait...something seems off..’ _ I glanced over myself once more before I then tucked in my sweatshirt into my pants. ‘ _ Just bisexual things.’  _ I snickered to myself, laughing at my own comment. Peak comedy, am I right? 

I strolled out of my room and into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of bread and half heartedly shoved the wheat in the toaster. I shifted my attention to the coffee press, brewing some coffee while the bread toasted. After I poured out the caffeinated life-giving juice into my favorite mug (it had a weed leaf on the front with the font “The High Life.” I’m not really into smoking but it was from Stanley, so..) before I looked to my right and reached my hand out to unplug the toaster. Though before my hand could even tough the plug, Something violently yellow and crackling shot out from my finger tips and hit the outlet, sizzling in and around the outlet before the lights and the background noise of electronic buzzing went out.

_ ‘...the hell?’ _

I sat still, dumbfounded and bewildered in the middle of the kitchen in the dark with sunlight streaming through the windows. ‘ _ ok… that is...a thing.’  _ I semi-blindly stumbled over to the lightswitch, trying to flick the switch up and down, looking up to see if the lights would react in any way, though nothing really changed. "Ok fine, God. I didn’t want toast anyway" I grumbled to myself in the empty kitchen, head tilted upwards at the ceiling, before grabbing my mug and opening the door, stepping down the small stairs and strolling outside, a growing smirk on my face while deciding quickly to ‘invite’ myself to Harley’s place. 


	2. Ft. Lacey being a little shit, Harley being a mess and one (1) spongebob quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey sneaks into Harley's house and scares them shitless and they walk to school together

_3rd/Nobody's POV:_

Lacey made her way over to Harley's place, The Leanne household wasn't very far from her own so it wasn't a long walk, plus, on bad days, she would bask in the slight burn her legs endured on the venture over. Before entering, she stopped herself at the foot of the stairs to the house, taking in the familiar sight. Harley's cluttered house was always a constant in her weird, changing life, trying in vain not to remember the incident in the kitchen as that statement ran through her head.

Lacey, blinking of her thoughtful haze, walked up the stairs and silently opened the door, inviting herself in as she shut the door behind her. Avoiding the piles of random objects with the skill of only one with years of experience could manage, made her way over to the kitchen where she hears what was probably Harley despaired noises of panic. 

Before checking on Harley, Lacey tilted her head to peek over the kitchen counter and into the living room, looking to see if Harley's mom was high or not. Though when glanced into the room, she could see Mary messily passed out on the couch, drool visibly running down her mouth and staining the rumpled pillow and blanket Harley no doubt draped over her. Lacey sighed in disappointed acceptance. Mary had always been a caring mother since the day she met her, but she had been a druggie for as long as Lacey could remember. 

Looking away, Lacey crept closer to where she could see Harley, who was a bit too preoccupied, scrambling to find their good shoes to notice Lacey was standing right there. 

"Hi Harles." Lacey cheekily smiled, giving a purposeful lit to her voice, “Whatcha doooing~” Her voice making Harley practically jump out of their skin. _Harles_ being the nickname Lacey always referred to them by.

"Holy shit dude! Don't scare me like that!" Harley hissed with wide eyes, finally spotting their shoes and pulling them on. 

"Are you ready, kids?" Lacey purred in a fake pirate impression, already gliding towards the door. 

"Ay! Ay! Captain" Harley smirked, their high pitched child-like voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Lacey giggled softly, before turning around and walking out the door, waiting for Harley to catch up with her.

Once Harley got all their things, the pair made their way down the street, talking and making jokes about random things that could only make sense to the two. 

Though, as the pair made it to the school entrance, they parted ways with friendly goodbyes and promises to make plans over text.

Although it may not seem so at first glance, Harley and Lacey were both in different friend groups so they rarely talked to each other in school as a result. 

Harley was classified as a rebel by the school (Even though Lacey would say otherwise,) hanging out with either Stan or the more punk, sarcastic, make-weird-ass-jokes-about -random-bands-no-on -else-knew kids. While Lacey was a little more preppy, though not by much to be honest. She hangs around Dina, Syd, and Stan most of the time. And Brad.. they don't really talk anymore. 

_Lacey's POV:_

Brad and I had been really, _super,_ close back in middle school, doing normal best friend stuff like trying to learn to roller-skate together and playing discounted video-games on the weekends (now that I think about it, we probably may have even been closer than Syd and Dina.) Though then he started gaining a reputation, getting more and more friends to hang out with, climbing up the social ladder and had even joined the football team in sophomore year. He never really had time to put up me anymore, I guess. Yeah, we may talk sometimes in the hall or when we run into each other when running errands but it's never how it used to be. I honestly don't know how I feel about him now a days.

Syd, Dina and I, though, that's a completely different story. The three of us are really close and, as Dina puts it, are “The three musketeers” of the school. Though I'm sure I’ll probably become a third wheel some time soon _( ~~maybe if I could just work up the nerve to ask Stan out--~~ ) _ since I’m about 100% sure Syd has some sort of crush on Dina, I don’t even know if she _herself_ knows her feeling though. But like, they would definitely be really cute together as a couple so…

Me and Stan are best friends, we tended to hang at his house talking about random shit and generally just fucking around. We just vibe together, and sometimes Harley joins us. Like Brad, I don't really know how I feel about him, it seems like it could be a crush, but just... It's confusing I guess. I shook my head rid of the thoughts, not really wanting to face all those weird feelings right now. 

Faceing my head towards the school gate, I fixed my posture into one of slight confidence and kept my walking pace with renewed energy and entered the school.


	3. School: The Natural Hell-Hole Of Modern Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey meets up with the two disaster lesbians and chats with an old friend.

I walked into school when I noticed Syd, I ran up to her. 

"Hey Syd!" I shouted as I ran up right next to her. 

She turned to me and a quirked a corner of her mouth.

"Hey Lace." She grinned at me. I smiled widely at her. I held up most of the conversation with small jokes and mini stories about events that have happened since I had last seen her (some of which may or may not be _slightly_ over exaggerated.) I mean, I tend to do that anyway when she and I converse in the early morning. Her reactions usually just varied between nodding, giving a sly look of amusement, and giving a chuckle or two, though the former has gotten rarer and rarer as the days went by. We walked through the halls and slid past loitering students, talking mindlessly about things such as the weekend and stuff. Syd then reluctantly stopped to drop me off outside the door to my math class, I gazed at the room solemnly, not even my first class and I’m already exhausted just from the _thought_ of the mind numbing hours, I thought,, giving an exaggerated sigh. 

"See you at lunch?" Syd asked, smiling at my antics.

"You know it! where else would I be with out you guys?” I grinned “We can talk more about plans later!" I nodded excitedly. Syd watched my reaction and gave a chuckle while nodding in agreeance, then giving one last fare well before leaving to go to her own class. 

I strood into the classroom, looking for my assigned seat. Once I found my desk, I sat down and glanced around the room, and noticed no one other than Dina to my right!

I beamed brightly and turned towards her. She noticed me staring and smiled while waving me a hello. We leaned towards each other over the isle and started conversing. We whispered about trivial stuff like how useless school was and such. We pretty much wasted the whole class joking around (thank god we were just reviewing shit we already knew in class that day.)

After wasting a couple valuable hours of my life to getting “education,” lunchtime had finally arrived in its cafeteria-like glory. 

I gagged in repulsion as I looked at Syd's so-called "lunch". 

"What even _is_ that?" Dina commented, disgust practically oozing off her body. 

I pulled my fruit salad out from my bag, opening the tupperware and pushing around the leaves with my fork, thankful I didn't have to eat the food here.

"It looks like puke and poison in a nutshell on a cheap tray." I stated, pointing and gesturing to the monstrosity that was highschool lunch with my utensils, a single pineapple cube skewered on the end.

"Yea, but what else am I gonna eat?" Syd snarled back at me. Before any argument could sprout, Dina pushed her own lunch in the space between us. 

"You could always share with me!" She smiled in her pure, dazzling, Dina way. Syd's eyes shown in gratefulness and adoration, her face flushing in an adorable pink. I smirked knowingly at the scene, _‘these oblivious dimwits~’_

"So we’re on for later?" I spoke to cover any silence between the three of us. Dina beamed widely, nodding her head quickly as to confirm, while Syd broke out of her love-struck gaze to snap a thumbs up in my direction, her head bent away, burrowed in Dina’s lunchbox to hide away her flushed face. 

After another 20 minutes of joking banter and plan making, The bell’s ringing annoyingly bounced around the echoish room in a loud manner. The sound traveling throughout the lunch room to tell the students their time was up.

I stood up from the table and waved a farewell to the two girls, not even looking back as I practically sprinted towards my next class (It’s more exercise than I’m willing to do in gym, to be perfectly honest,) English! Unlike any other subject in this educational hell-hole, I actually enjoyed English. I love writing poems, reading books, and almost everything else the curriculum has to offer. I sat down in one of the paired desks and took out my notebook from my bag, opening the book and sketching random things that came to mind.

As I was in my own world, I blankley registered somebody pulling out the seat next to me and sinking into the chair. I tilted my head over to the formerly empty seat and glanced over at the person sitting on it lazily. My eyes widened slightly as I took in the person's image, I knew that wavey, dusty blonde hair. 

_Mother fucking Bradley Lewis._

Our eyes met for the first time in months _._

I willed my lips to form a curved thin line, something that could probably be easily mistaken as a grimace. He, in turn, grinned as brightly as he could manage and lowered his head down to my level, floppy hair touching the cold desk. 

"Hey Lacey." Brad whispered gently so the teacher didn't look back and notice.

"Hey Bradley." I replied as my lips melted into my signature, award winning cheesy smile.

"How's life?" He asked, seemingly wanting to start a conversation. 

"Uhm.. it's been ok, just vibin' really." I awkwardly shrugged to accompany my reply, "you?"

Brad smirked triumphantly at this question, as if he waiting for me to ask, "Well, I got a date to homecoming." That peaked my interest a bit, it’s not every day you’re former best friend suddenly talks to you about a date. 

"Really? Who is it?" I smiled, facing him.

**_"Dina."_ **

"Dina?" My smile faltered, thinking how Syd would take the news. 

"Yep! She’s one of your friends, right? " Well, it’s not that I didn't _trust_ Brad, but he.. has a reputation, picking up and dropping girls every other week. 

"Yeah, Congrats dude!" I gave a lopsided smile. 

"How ‘bout you? Got anyone you.. fancy?" He asked in one of his bad British accents. I giggled softly before shaking my head, amused with his old antics. 

My mind flashed to a curly haired smoker before I pushed that fantasy away for another time. "Well, not really. I don't have anyone in mind who would even consider dating me anyways."

"Hey! Don't talk like that. I’d bet that any dude who’d get to know you would _die_ for a chance to tap that!" He grinned light heartedly, hitting a closed fist gently across my shoulder. I blushed a little at that. 

"Thanks Brad." I shyly smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnng, i had no idea what to title this chapter as so i may or may not change it later, idk. But at least i got to upload to chapters in a day :D


	4. One Of The Worst Classes You Could Ever Have In School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey goes to health class and has some inner dialogue while reminiscing about a memory.

I in the back row of the classroom behind Syd, not really paying attention to whatever was being said by the teacher at the front of the room, it was something about a boner, or what he called “aN eReCtIoN” which, who even called a boner a fucking erection anymore? Okay yeah, whatever. I wasn't even really listening. I mean I don't want to hear about how one works until I actually see one, y'know? I mean many boys sent me dick pics (that's a lie, probably like 4, or maybe 2. Ok I only ever really saw Stans dick but that was a fucking accident ok! He didn’t even bother to lock the door, the actual  _ heathen _ !) but I kinda wanna see “The beauty of a dick” for myself. 

I shuddered as the memory of the night my eyes had unwillingly seen a dick pushed its way into my mind. 

_ FLASHBACK!  _ _ (And a POV change!) _

_ Earlier this summer, Stan and Lacey were hanging out in his room, lying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling as Bloodwitch played in the background as always. The two had planned for Lacey to sleepover, like she often does during the summer days (when Stan’s dad wasn’t home). Once the clock had struck 10:30, she turned her head to him and told him, "I'm gonna go get changed now. It's getting late." Once Stan nodded in a show that he was sober enough to take the information, Lacey smiled and stood up off the ground, moving to the bed to grab her night wear and headed to the bathroom to change (she never took her actual pajamas to sleepovers like these since half of the time she would be to tired in the morning and just leave her clothes there while taking some af Stanley’s shirts.) _

_ She hastily changed and went back to his room. Lacey opened the door and dropped her clothes as her grip loosened in shock as the scene before her filled her eyes, as she practically felt it burning into her memory.  _

_ It was Stanley  _ **_fucking_ ** _ Barber.  _

_ Bare Ass  _ **_Naked._ **

_ Lacey's eyes widened, her face flushing a deep red that made her look almost feverish. Her eyes unwillingly roamed around his form, her gaze finding it way to Stan's…  _ **_genitals_ **

_ Stanley whipped his body, turning it to face her standing at the door, probably hearing her clothes shallow thump when it hit the ground. He instinctively flew his hands down, cover his, well, his no-no area. His eyes blew wide open and a pretty rose color bloomed on his cheeks _ **_._ **

_ Once Lacey fully realized the compromising position the two were in, She quickly covered her eyes as a high pitched apology ran out of mouth while turning around, her head almost banging the door frame in her haste. _

_ She shut the door, almost breaking the frame with how she slammed it shut, before going back in the fluorescent bathroom to process what just occurred.  _

_ She just saw one of her best friends fucking  _ **_naked._ ** _ Lacey decided to splash her face with some water, trying to erase her memory. 'Maybe bleach would help?!?' She frantically thought, though she discarded that line of thinking, shaking her head to clear her mind _

_ It took a moment, a damn fucking moment, to figure out what was truely bugging her about this whole situation. _

**_'Why didn't I hate it?'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))


	5. School Ends So Now We Get To Go To A Certain Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School finished and the trio travels to a diner to talk.

I shook off the memory, directing my attention over to Brad, who raised his hand with a smug grin.

"From my experience, Mr. File. The holding of an erection is more successful in the hands of a homo-sapien female." 

I inadvertently giggled a little at the faux-professionalism of the statement, but really just cringed since the joke was aimed at a teacher and not one of his other friends. 

"Very funny Mr. Lewis." Mr. File sighed. "Just talking science." Brad retorted. 

"...Moving on." The teacher sighed before resuming his borish class lecture. 

Brad's then friend turned around in his seat to face Syd.  _ Whelp, this'll end badly.  _

"Aww come on  **_fire-crotch._ ** Laugh! That was funny." He mocked with a smirk. 

" _ Shut your fucking mouth _ . Wouldn't wanna be more of a burdan now, would ya?" I hissed, staring daggers at him before he scoffed and finally turned back around, mumbling some kind of insult that I couldn't catch. Now ignoring us in favor of giving Brad a handshake. 

Syd turned to me and gave a small smile.  _ Thanks  _ she mouthed.

I gave her a smile and nod. 

Everything else was pretty boring. I mean, it’s health. It’s gross and generally no one likes it. I was just hyped to hang out with Sydney and Dina. They were always fun, even if our definition of fun may be different from others. Dina and I were the "energetic and loud ones" of our friend group. Though Dina was easily pretty enough to be a popular kid, (i mean she looks like damn goddess compared to me) but instead chooses but hangs out with us lower in the highschool popularity ladder, and I’m the "ADHD" kid. Syd's the one who balances the two of us out, with her playfully biting sarcasm and down to earth commentary.

Next up was gym. Gym is absolute  _ tourture _ . You wouldn’t think with how much energy I usually have, I would hate gym. Dina and I were on the school's basketball team together, She's a goddamn  _ goddess  _ at it. It honestly amazes me. Though unlike Dina, I'm not exactly what you would define as the  _ best _ at the sport. I’m not tall, at all, so I've never really had an advantage there. Even Harley’s 5'5 ass can tower over me at times. I mentally groaned as I attempted to throw the ball into the hoop. Key word being "attempted." It bounced off the ring and almost made my face its next target. Luckily enough, I was able to dodge it, but then in turn, fell straight (hah) my ass. Yippee. Dina ran over and offered me her hand, helping me up on my feet. She gave a small giggled as I gave an embarrassed smile. Thank Chuck it’s over though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school ended, Dina, Syd, and I walked to the local diner where Syd's mom worked. Dina twirled around causing Sydney to laugh at her antics. Dina grabbed both Syd and I's hand, swinging them around with her own. We basically danced around in the middle of the street (its a wonder nobody in this town uses their cars). We were a happy little mix of stupid chaoticness, but it was fun, so no one really minded. I let go of Dina's hand and laughed. “C'mon lovebirds~ You guys are way too slow!” I giggled, skipping quickly away to the diner door, not waiting to see the pair's reactions. Sydney's cheekbones gained a deel blush at my statement's implication while Dina seemingly ignored it completely in favor of pulling Syd along as she ran after me. I rushed into the diner with Dina close on my tail. Sydney, although being dragged, just laughed while finally gaining her footing to jog in order to keep up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So I’m standing there, trying to get by. But then he’s all like ‘Hey! New girl in town’ and I was like 'Oh shut up! It’s me, Dina.'” Dina recounted her meeting with Bradley Lewis. I smiled at how elated Dina seemed, but was kind of concerned about how Syd would react to the news.    
  
“Wait, so this is Brad.. Lewis?” Syd asked, sounding pretty bewildered.

“Yea… He’s sorta sweet y’know. And then… He asked me to homecoming!” She smiled dreamily. They shared a milkshake while I got my own. I poked at my straw, looking to Sydney for her reaction. 

“Wait… Wait and you accepted?” She asked in, what I could see as a hysterical tone of voice. Though I could see dawning on her face, her smile fading away as disappointed resignation took its place.

“No,” Dina said. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion,  _ but Brad..  _ “I told him to get his washboard abs and chiseled jaw away from my face. Yes of course I said yes!” She giggled. I slumped slightly as they talked. 

  
“Uh- Oh my god. You had sex with him didn’t you.” Syd said in shock as the thought dawned on here. I perked up, my eyes widening as I looked at Dina for confirmation. Dina giggled, trying to hide a smile. 

“Holy shit!” Sydney remarked, still trying to get over the thought of Dina dating Brad.

“Oh my god!” I spoke up, my jaw dropping.  _ Brad did not tell me about that. _

__ “You lost your virginity to Brad?” I muttered in disbelief.

“Mhm!” Dina nodded, still giggling at our reactions. Syd and I both looked at eachother, shock written all over our face.

“You gave Bradley Lewis your V-card?!” Sydney exclaimed resulting in Dina shushing her, trying not to get the whole diners attention. 

“Well tell me you at least used a condom!” Syd asked. 

“Yes! Yes, Of course!” Dina chuckled. My shock had dwindled down a bit, but still prominent. Dina kept on laughing while Syd made disgusted faces. 

“So what are you guys now? Like what, Boyfriend and Girlfriend now?” Sydney asked, her eyes writing dejection all over themselves. I felt bad for her. I shrunk down in my seat, poking my milkshake with its straw. 

“No. He didn’t really want it yet but.. I really like him okay?” Dina said, her sincere tone a clear contrast from her recent giggle fit. 

Now, do you ever have those moments? Moments when you're having fun or something and then you just feel.. Sad? And for no reason too! I just feel sad out of nowhere sometimes. 

With my new mood change, I picked at my straw and once I pulled away, a bright yellow spark came out of my hands, almost identical to the one from this morning (I still need to call the electrician.) My eyes widened as they quickly shot to Syd, seeing if she saw the accidental show of power. Her face showed her eyes furrowed as she looked at me, Curiosity and concern all over her face. Luckily it only looked like Syd saw it, as I glanced at Dina, who seemed to be inntranced in her own daydream.

At this point, I decided to ignore Syd's looks and zone out, looking at all the customers of the establishment, not really caring for whatever Dina may be saying right now. I didn't know why I got sad, it kinda just happens, my best guess would be hormones or some shit like that. Thinking back on what just happened, I started to subconsciously overthink the situation (or underthink, you never know. I mean, have you  _ seen _ those movies?)

_ ‘What if Syd thinks I’m a weirdo. I mean, I already am. What if she hates me now? What if she never talks to me again?’  _ Thoughts ran rapid through my head as tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as situation over situation piled into my mind. I stood up abruptly, startling the other two.    
  


“I’m gonna go use the restroom.” I excused myself in an embarrassingly choked up voice, before quickly stepping into the bathroom to pull myself together. I shut the door of the single person bathroom and stopped at the mirror, taking in my reflection and eyed my red eyes in distain. I took a deep breath while shutting my eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to become calm before I work myself up into a panic attack.    
  
“ Chill Lacey.” I spoke to myself, dabbing my eyes with my palm as to try to not get mascara everywhere. “Happy thoughts.. Happy thoughts..” I said the empty air, thinking of random things that came to mind that made me happy. When nothing worked I tried doing something that Stan recommended to me while he was high. “God, if someone could hear me I'll sound like a damn psychopath.” I grumbled.    
  


_ "Heey," I looked over at Stan, who was high out of his mind with a joint hanging lazily from the corner of his mouth. “Hey Lacey.. You know how you have those breakdowns?” I frowned slightly at him for dampening the whimsical mood with a private topic. I turned to him. “Yes I am quite aware I have breakdowns.” I muttered bitterly. “Well-" He giggled at whatever his intoxicated braon came up with. "Well. I saw this thing on tumblr. It might help.” He giggled again  _ _ (god his smile was so cute) _ _   
_ _ “What is it?” I asked, curiosity peaked.  _

_ “Just say.. Beep Boop. Over and over again.”  _ _   
  
_

“Beep Boop.” I said, staring myself down in the mirror. I repeated those two words over and over again. As I started to think of how stupid and silly that short phrase was, I giggled softly. I then realized that weird ass trick worked. I smirked to the mirror   
  
“Well played Stan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAhAhA,,, quarantine is driving me insane, how 'bout you? Tbh my mind is like,,, melting so chapters may come at a slower rate until i can get those melted pieces together :)


End file.
